For informing and entertaining passengers on a means of transportation, screens may be provided, for example above the passenger seats. The screens can be retractable so as to meet particular safety regulations and to make it more comfortable for passengers to embark and disembark.
The screens may for example be in the form of TFT screens and for example be retracted and extended electrically by servo motors. Furthermore, pico projection systems, in which a so-called pico projector and a corresponding canvas screen can replace a screen, are known for example from DE 10 2009 008 543 A1 and US 2010 201 950 A1. Just like the screens, the canvas screen can also be actuated by a flap mechanism or can be designed rollable. However, the rollable canvas screen may require a very complex, delicate and sensitive drive.
In the above-mentioned systems, the width of the screen or the canvas screen is limited to the width of the installation duct. Further, a motor which is required for folding and unfolding, or a folding and unfolding mechanism, takes up valuable construction space.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.